


Blissed Out

by A_Study_In_Johnlock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angel Powers, Crying Dean, Frottage, M/M, Marijuana, Post-Case, Sam Ships It, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Very brief bottoming from the top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 20:19:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11858943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Study_In_Johnlock/pseuds/A_Study_In_Johnlock
Summary: After a case, Dean reveals to Cas he knicked some weed from a college student. Smoking and confessions ensue





	Blissed Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Destiel fanfiction!
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Dean, Cas, and Sam stepped into the cool air of the bunker, shutting the door behind them. Dean went down the stairs with Cas following closely behind, per usual, and Sam just behind them. The trio had just come back from a particularly nasty case of a coven of witches who’d been hexing a group of teens who’d accidentally killed one of their members.  _ A group of asshole kids _ , Dean had called them, to which Sam gave Dean his best  _ be kind  _ face. 

Luckily, they’d avoided getting hexed  _ this  _ time because Dean was not feeling particularly too keen about cases with witches after his loss of memory spell.

“Alright,” Sam sighed as they stepped into the war room. “I’m gonna head to bed,” he looked over at Cas and Dean. “I’ll see you guys in the morning.” 

“‘Night, Sammy,” Dean called out to his brother’s retreating back as Cas watched him leave. Then, Dean turned his attention on Cas as a very suspicious smile spread across his face. “Are you staying here tonight, Cas?”

“Yes,” Cas murmured, confused, and tilted his head. “Why?”

Dean reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a sandwich bag rolled up with a rubber band keeping it in its shape. “I may or may not have gotten myself a little treat off of that quarterback dude.”

Cas frowned, looking at it. Then, the  _ smell  _ hit him. “Is that...marijuana?”

Dean grinned. “ _ Yes. _ ”

Cas smiled, despite himself. Anytime Dean showed this particular amount of happiness, Cas could not help but indulge him. “And, you’d like me to smoke with you.” it wasn’t a question. Cas felt honoured every time he realised Dean wanted to spend more time with him. 

“Yeah, man,” Dean said, nudging past him. “Come on, we can go to my room. Did you know you could use bible paper to roll up?”

“Roll...up?” Cas inquired from behind Dean as he followed.

“Joints. Weed.” Dean explained with a gesture of his hand.

“Bible paper? No wonder this world is damned.” Cas said flatly.

Dean smirked back at him. “Nothing like rolling up with the word of God,”

When they reached Dean’s room, Dean opened the door, letting Cas in first and turned the light on. Cas always felt nervous, being in Dean’s room for reasons he couldn’t explain. He assumed it was being within  close proximity to the hunter, but he was always within close proximity. Perhaps, it was the  _ bed. _

“Are you gonna sit?”

Cas looked up to see that Dean had already sat down, his pillow propped up against the bed, a bible in between them. Cas arched an eyebrow at the sight and sat down across from Dean, near the foot of the bed. Cas watched closely as Dean pulled the rubber band off of the sandwich bag with impatient fingers and set the bag next to the bible.

“How much do you think we’re gonna smoke?” Dean asked, gazing down at the book.

“I’m not sure,” Cas said quietly. “The first time I drank, it was an entire liquor store.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, good point,” he looked up at Cas and Cas internally shivered at the sudden focus of green orbs on him. It happened more often than he liked it to. “We’ll start with...three?” Dean inquired. “In succession. Then, we’ll see how we feel. Sound good?”

“Yes,” Cas said, but he had no idea the effects that would hit him upon smoking. He watched as Dean ripped a page out of the bible, trying not to bristle at the sight. Old habits died hard. Dean ripped the page down the middle and, then, once again before setting up the strip of paper on top of the surface of the book before he opened the sandwich bag.

The smell of marijuana immediately washed over Cas and he felt overwhelmed as the smell eventually filled the entirety of the room.

He watched Dean form the paper until it was somewhat curled up, and watched as Dean sprinkled the marijuana evenly along the strip of paper. Dean set the bag to his side and lifted the sheet up, wrapping one end over the marijuana, enclosing it into the paper and began to roll. Cas watched, almost breathless, as Dean’s tongue peaked out to wet the paper in order to hold it down.

Cas wondered how Dean managed to make everything look so  _ erotic. _

The angel thought he was done for when, upon the last swipe of Dean’s tongue, green eyes met blue in the dim light of Dean’s room. Cas had no idea how he was going to last and he began to wonder if, perhaps, this was a bad idea.

“That’s how you do it,” Dean announced sitting it down on the bible, sliding the next strip into his focus, curling the sides up once again. He looked up at Cas, his tongue wetting his lips. “Wanna try?”

“Uh…” Cas trailed off. “I…”

Dean chuckled. “I can walk you through it.” Very slowly, Cas began to nod and Dean smiled at him. “Alright, here,” Dean handed him the bag. “You can either place the weed down or pour it in–it all depends on you.”

Cas wanted to be careful, so he took his time, taking each bud out and placing it carefully onto the paper with a concentrated expression. Dean watched him with an amused fondness that never went away when he watched Cas do something entirely new. When the paper was full, Cas tried to remember exactly the way Dean did it and crossed the paper over, rolling the marijuana in to enclose it.

Dean watched him with a smirk and watched as Cas began to roll with his eyebrows furrowed as if he were practicing the most important task of his existence. It wasn’t until Cas’ tongue brushed along the paper that Dean finally felt a shiver run down his spine at the sight, clearing his throat to brush off the feeling. It caused Cas to look up and Dean almost lost his shit right then and there, images flashing in his mind at the thought of Cas in between his legs, using that sensuous, tortuous tongue to do equally tortuous thing, gazing up at Dean with those baby blue eyes.

“Like that?” Cas inquired, pulling Dean out of his head. 

Dean suddenly found it difficult to swallow, but forced himself to focus. “Y-yeah. That’s...it’s perfect.”

Cas smiled, proud of himself, but Dean decided that Cas  _ would not  _ be doing the last one, otherwise that would be the end of him.

Dean rolled the last one, trying to finish the task as quickly as possible.

~~~

 

Dean found a lighter in his nightstand and lit it for good measure before pulling the makeshift bible joint between his lips and sparked the lighter, holding the flame up to the end, inhaling deeply to keep the blunt lit. The smoke immediately filled his lungs and Dean groaned in an exhale. Cas watched him with a fascinated expression. “That’s fucking great,” Dean noted, taking another drag and, upon his next exhale, he passed it to Cas.

Cas, held the joint between his fingers, entirely unsure of what to do. He tried to follow Dean’s way, but as soon as he inhaled too hard, and his lungs filled with smoke, he broke into a coughing fit. 

Dean smacked his back for good measure. “It’s alright, rookie,” Images flashed in Dean’s mind of the hippie, post apocalyptic Cas he’d met years back, knowing he was down there somewhere. “Remember to hold when you inhale and, if it helps, try not to do it so quickly. Alright?” Cas began to nod. “Try again.”

So, Cas did. This time, he inhaled slower and, while it still burned his lungs, he held and held until it felt a little smoother, than exhaled.

“ _ Good _ ,” Dean grinned, proud, taking the blunt from Cas’ fingers. 

That’s what they did: they went back and forth until it felt much smoother for Cas. From time to time, they had slight coughing spells, but Dean noted that Cas was a quick learner and, within no time, their heads were swimming as the first joint took its end.

“Number two?” Dean inquired.

Cas grinned. “ _ Yes. _ ” and Dean automatically knew that Cas was high. Cas  _ never  _ grinned.

Dean lit up the second one and, soon, that one was gone, too. By that time, Dean was entirely out of it. Somehow, he and Cas ended up lying next to each other on Dean’s bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“You know…” Cas began, then trailed off.

Silence ensued for an insurmountable amount of time before Dean frowned.

“Know what?”

“What?” Cas inquired, then began to laugh. Dean couldn’t help but join in.

“You said ‘know what’,” Dean began to giggle.

“ _ What?”  _ Cas repeated, still breathless. 

“I don’t fucking know, man,” Dean muttered when he finally calmed down. 

“It is  _ hot  _ in here,” Cas abruptly said, sitting up, stripping out of his trench coat. Dean gazed up at him, his mouth going dry. He watched as Cas undid the first two buttons and rolled his sleeves up. “Aren’t you hot?”

Now that Dean thought about it, he was hot, but he wasn’t sure it had anything to do with the temperature. He pulled off his plaid shirt, leaving him in a black t-shirt, a t-shirt that made his arms stand out. Cas involuntarily released a groan, how had he never paid attention to how  _ muscular  _ Dean was? He hit it so well behind his plaid shirts and jackets. Cas, then, laid himself back onto Dean’s bed, attempting to splay himself out.

Dean gave Cas room, as much room as he could, and kicked his shoes off, then his socks. Cas followed suit Dean sat up to gaze at Cas. “You know, I can’t remember the last time I saw you without that coat.”

Cas laughed, a deep throaty laugh that made Dean grin widely. “Neither can I.” Then, Dean felt his own laughter rumbling through his chest. “When I was human,” Cas said when they’d calmed down. “I could feel... _ everything  _ after feeling entirely nothing. I thought I was this…” Cas stopped to giggle. “ _ all  _ powerful being–an angel of the Lord. And then, I was  _ human _ . That’s...what this feels like, you know?” he turned to look a Dean with a look that entirely took the hunter off guard. “Being with you...and Sam. It always reminds me that emotions exist, that strengths and weaknesses exist. You make me more human.”

Dean gazed down at Cas with fondness and broke into a shit-eating grin. “Dude, how much did we smoke?”

Cas snorted. “I don’t even know.”

Dean let himself back down so that he was propped up on his elbow, a little too close to Cas. From here, he could see the lines on Cas’ face, the blue in his eyes, his parted, chapped lips that Dean always found his eyes drifting down to whenever the angel spoke to him.

Cas wasn’t paying attention, his mind was afloat elsewhere, wrapped in thoughts and memories of heaven and Dean.

Dean noticed Cas’ pose, lying on his bed. His left arm was behind his head, causing his shirt tails to raise up from his slacks, revealing a dust of black hair leading into his waistband and sharp hip bones. It was also very little help that Cas’ thumb was hooked into the waistband of his slacks, pulling them down further.

Without any help at all, Dean felt a rather large amount of blood flow down to his cock and the feeling was  _ heady _ and slow as he drank Cas’ form in, feeling hungrier upon each swipe.

“Dean,” Cas’ voice rasped lowly, causing Dean to moan.  _ That  _ caught Cas’ attention and he looked over at the hunter. Blue eyes searched green for a long moment and, rather abruptly, two fingers were pressed against Dean’s forehead. Dean flinched a little at the sudden invasion, but it was gone as soon as it happened and Dean immediately missed the feeling. “You’re aroused.” Cas stated, but it was filled with confusion. “Because of me.”

Dean felt his throat close up. It was all out now; there was no hiding it. Slowly, he began to nod.

“You’ve felt this way for a very long time,” Cas whispered, almost in wonder. “Sometimes, I can hear your prayers, when you’re in enraptured in your own pleasure,” Dean’s cheeks flushed immediately.

“Y-you could hear that?” 

“Yes, you are  _ very  _ loud. But...your thoughts conflicted with your actions. I failed to understand, so every time I heard those... _ prayers _ ...I shut you out.”

Dean gazed down at Cas. “I should have said something.”

“Yes,” Cas agreed. “And so should I.”

Dean looked surprised at that. “You…?” the question was left hanging in the air between them.

“Of course I feel the same way, Dean,” Cas laughed, rolling his eyes in a manner that looked so  _ human _ , it made Dean giggle. “You’re such an idiot.” And Dean laughed harder, his head falling into the crook of Cas’ neck. Cas’ arm wrapped around his body, pulling him closer.

When the laughing fit stopped and Dean realised where he  _ was _ , he exhaled shakily, letting Cas’ scent surround him. It filled his brain and swirled around until it made Dean dizzy. Very slowly, Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ neck, eliciting a shiver.

Cas felt the pleasure rolling down his spine in such slow waves, he wasn’t sure he’d be able to survive it. He noted being aroused was  _ much  _ more different now as his cock slowly and, almost painfully, filled with blood. 

Dean didn’t stop upon hearing and  _ feeling  _ Cas shiver. His lips rose, kissing and drifting up the length of Cas’ neck, over his adam’s apple, along the stubble of his jaw. Cas looked down at Dean, his eyes almost black and it took Dean by a pleasurable shock and he felt his cock harden to the point of impossibility. 

“Goddamn,” Dean groaned softly before his lips met Cas’.

Cas could feel the endorphins, the dopamine and serotonin rushing through his brain. He used the arm that was wrapped around Dean to pull himself over the hunter so that he was straddling his hips. Dean immediately gripped his thighs and pulled him down so that their erections pressed together. Dean let out a choked moan while Cas had to stop altogether, entirely breathless.

“Oh, God,” Dean groaned, raising his hips back against Cas’, desperate for the feeling again. 

“Clothes. Off.” Cas growled out. 

Dean reached up and ripped Cas’ shirt open, revealing the angel’s scarred and Enochian tattooed torso His nipples were a dusty rose colour and Dean couldn’t help but brush the pads of his thumbs, simultaneously, over both nipples, causing Cas to whimper, his hips stuttering.

Cas’ hands rushed to the hem of Dean’s shirt, pulling it up until Dean had to lift his arms to help Cas remove it from his body.  Cas’ hand brushed over Dean’s anti-posession tattoo, letting his fingers trace as his eyes trailed down Dean’s body. 

“Come on, Cas,” Dean groaned. “Please.”

Cas took mercy on him, his lips finding Dean’s, letting their lips mold together, dragging their clothed erections together.

Dean moaned into Cas’ mouth, breaking their kiss as his head flew back. Cas took advantage and sucked a dark bruise into Dean’s neck.

“ _ Fuck _ , Cas,” Dean shuddered. “I don’t wanna come like this.” but his hips didn’t stop.

“Then, how would you like to come, Dean?” Cas inquired and Dean knew he wouldn’t be able to last with Cas’ voice.

Dean’s hands flew to Cas’ hips, holding them until Cas stopped. Dean gasped in relief, then began to unbutton Cas’ slacks.

“Get those off.” Dean commanded.

Cas pulled back to remove his pants and Dean followed suit until they stood, nude, in front of each other.

“Oh,  _ goddamn, _ ” Dean groaned, taking in the length and  _ girth  _ of Cas’ cock. His mouth watered at the sight and he watched Cas’ eyes go damn near black as his eyes drifted down the hunter’s body.

Cas groaned low in his throat, as he gazed at Dean’s  _ body.  _ His toned arms and stomach, his plump rear which Cas could admit to gazing at too much, the way Dean’s cock hung hard, and almost dripping away from his body.

Cas took initiative first, pulling himself onto Dean’s bed, beckoning the hunter to seat him on his lap. Dean followed, climbing into Cas’ lap.

“Hold on a sec,” Dean murmured, leaning past Cas onto his nightstand for the last joint.Cas laughed, deep in his chest, and Dean gave him an answering grin. “Wanna show you somethin’.” as Dean lit the end, taking two, deep inhales before holding, Cas watched Dean lean forward, dragging his chin down so that his lips were parted. Cas immediately understood and, as Dean exhaled, Cas inhaled, and held. Dean gazed down at him proudly and when Cas exhaled, Dean leaned in to kiss him, his tongue tracing Cas’ bottom lip. Cas immediately granted entrance and their tongues battled for dominance until Dean gave over all control to the angel, letting himself  _ feel.  _

When they’d finished smoking, Dean put the blunt out on his nightstand. As they pulled back, Dean stayed, pressing his forehead against Cas’. Cas wasn’t particularly trying to, but he could hear Dean’s thoughts this way and while, all he saw was colours and  _ pleasure _ , he could hear Dean saying,  _ I love you. _

Cas pulled back to crush their lips together, much to Dean’s surprise.

“I love you, too,” he whispered between kisses.

He felt Dean’s answering grin. “Did I pray too loudly again?”

“No, I accidentally read your thoughts.” Cas pulled back to look in Dean’s now bloodshot eyes.

“Hmm,” then Dean laughed. “Sober me would be  _ so  _ offended right now,” he began to laugh harder. “ _ Me?  _ I’m just glad you know. And I do, Cas. I love you, so much. And who cares about...chick flick moments, you know? I can quote  _ Rent. _ ” Dean fell into giggles. “I like Dr. Sexy.”

Cas grinned, pressing his forehead to Dean’s again to feel the hunter close to him.

“Cas…” Dean trailed off, his voice low. “I’m ready. Lube is in the nightstand.”

“I don’t think we’ll be needing it,” Cas said suddenly and when Dean frowned in confusion, Cas pressed two fingers against Dean’s forehead and abruptly, the hunter felt a warm rush flow through him, then he noticed...he was  _ dripping. _

“What the... _ fuck  _ did you do?” Dean giggled.

“I prepped you,” Cas chuckled. 

“Don’t you ever do that when I’m not high,” Dean laughed harder. 

“Okay, I promise.” Cas murmured, pressing his lips gently to Dean’s. “Come on, lift yourself for me.”

Dean rose onto his knees and Cas gripped his length into his hand to guide himself into Dean. The hunter gasped at the blunt head of Cas’ cock pressing into his entrance.

It felt so  _ right  _ that it overwhelmed Dean to no point of return as he slowly let himself drop onto Cas’ cock, groaning at being so fucking  _ full.  _ His thighs, now trembling, met Cas’ and Dean knew that he and Cas were now  _ one _ and a burst of affection rose in Dean’s throat and his eyes brimmed with tears.

Cas gazed at him in shock. “Did I hurt you?”

“No, of course not,” Dean gasped. “I just love you, you idiot.”

Cas grinned and pulled Dean in for another kiss. “I love you, too, Dean.”

“Please...move.”

With a nod, Cas gave an experimental push, a rush of pleasure immediately shooting down his spine. Dean whimpered as he felt Cas pull out almost entirely before pushing back into him. He could feel Cas’ cock throbbing within him and his own cock began to leak.

“ _ Cas _ ,  _ Cas _ ,  _ Cas _ ,” Dean gasped upon each thrust. “Please. Fuck me. Cas, I need you.”

Without any delay, Cas turned them over so that Dean was lying under him. Cas grabbed a pillow and pushed it under Dean’s hips for better leverage. He rose up onto his knees, placing Dean’s legs on either side of him. Adjusting himself, Cas pushed back into Dean, causing his hunter’s back to arch.

“ _ Yes _ ,” Dean moaned. “Yes, Cas,  _ yes. _ ”

Cas took Dean’s hands and pulled them up and over his head, locking them in place. Dean, breathless, gazed up at Cas who began rolling his hips, filling Dean, his gaze never leaving the hunter’s.

Dean knew there was no way he was going to last with Cas looking at him like that, so he let himself go, gave into the pleasure and lifted his head up to feel Cas’ lips against his.

Cas groaned and sped his thrusts until Dean’s bed was creaking and the sound of Cas’ hips slamming into Dean’s reverberating off of the walls. Dean was moaning under him, his head thrown back in ecstasy as he felt himself climbing towards his orgasm.

Cas released one of Dean’s wrists to reach down in between them to grip Dean’s cock, but Dean shook his head, taking Cas’ hand.

“No,” Dean gasped. “I wanna come on your cock.”

Cas groaned, low in his throat and pulled Dean’s hands back over his head, his thrusts now focused solely on bringing Dean to the edge. He found his hunter’s prostate with ease and he felt Dean go rigid under him, a scream leaving his throat. Cas hit his prostate upon every thrust until his hunter was trembling underneath him.

Dean was so close, he could almost taste it. Upon each thrust against his prostate, Dean could see sparks flashing behind his eyelids, could feel the pleasure rushing through every cell in his body and the feeling was so intense, Dean felt tears fill in his eyes once again and spill over.

Cas gazed down at him, kissing away his tears until their eyes were on each other.

“That’s right, Dean,” Cas rasped out in a groan. “You’re doing so well for me.” Dean shuddered in response and it only took Cas four more thrusts directly against Dean’s prostate before he whispered, “Come on, Dean. Come for me.” With a full body shudder, Dean spilled between them. His hips buckled, but he didn’t stop coming, spilling out copious amounts.

“Oh my fucking God,” Dean grunted out.

Cas continued, on the brink as well. Dean was warm and wet around him, swallowing him whole with each thrust. With the heat surrounding him and watching Dean come undone over him, it didn’t take Cas long to follow behind Dean, his hips stuttering as he filled his hunter, the pleasure twisting deep within his balls and the pit of his stomach.

Cas managed to pull himself out of Dean to collapse beside him. Dean was gazing up at the ceiling in amazement, his lips parted as he released harsh pants. Cas’ breathing matched Dean’s as he looked over at Dean.

The hunter turned to look at him, his eyes wide.

“We need to do that again as soon as possible.” Dean finally said, once they caught their breath.

“I agree,” Cas nodded.

“Holy fuck,” Dean breathed.

“Literally,” Cas giggled and Dean couldn’t help but join in.

“Fuck you,” Dean rolled his eyes.

“I already did,” Dean laughed harder, rolling against Cas’ side. Cas pulled him in, quickly swiping his hand to clean them. 

Eventually the pair went quiet, still entirely blissed out of their minds.

~~~

 

When Dean woke up, he was wrapped in Cas’ arms who was wide awake.

“Hmm,” Dean breathed, a smile flitting onto his face. “Mornin’, sunshine.”

Cas grinned at him, pressing their lips together. “Good morning.”

“Breakfast?” Dean inquired as soon as he felt his stomach growl. Cas let him go so he could roll out of bed. He found Cas’ boxers and tossed them to him before pulling his on. 

“Yes, please,” Cas said as he pulled his boxers on. Dean also tossed him a t-shirt before donning his own.

When they left the room, they found Sam already preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

“Oh,  _ good morning _ , you two,” Sam said, too happily.

“Oh, here we go,” Dean said, snatching a slice of bacon before Sam could smack his hand. “Like you’re eating it anyway, Jenny Craig.”

“I don’t think you guys understand what it’s like being woken up at three in the morning to hear ‘ _ Oh, god Cas–harder’  _ and how I would love for that to be ripped from my brain forever.”

Despite the reddening of his cheeks and Cas looking between the two, hoping Dean wouldn’t run away, Dean began laughing.

Sam turned to look at his brother in shock, then he smiled. It was a warm, proud smile and Cas knew that Sam was happy for them.

“Sorry man,” Dean said, taking a bite of the bacon. “It was just really fucking good and Cas is hung–”

“Ah! Ew! No. Nope.  _ Nope.  _ Here,” Sam handed Dean the spatula. “You make breakfast, I’ll leave you two alone.” with a shudder, he rushed out of the kitchen.

Dean feigned surprise as he looked at Cas. “Did I say something?”

Shaking his head, Cas found himself chuckling as he took another piece of bacon. “No, I don’t think so,” Cas said, humouring Dean.

Dean grinned and pulled Cas in as he continued cooking the rest of the bacon. 

“I didn’t think so, either.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, saw any mistakes, or you have a favourite line, let me know in the comments! All feedback is important me and I always respond.
> 
> If you want to follow me on tumblr or just say hi: consulting-writer@tumblr.com
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading and have a lovely day/night!


End file.
